shrekisnotdrek - updated Shrek story
by shrekisnotdrek
Summary: Just another one of those Shrek stories.


My name is Nicole Sassipotato. Weird name, right. Anyway, I am a 16 year old girl. Next year I am going to a new school. New school. New people. The only way I am going to get through the year is through God. But not any other god, my god is unique. He is green, large, bulbous and... oniony. His name is... _Shrek_. I usually don't tell people, because the last time I did, hell broke loose. Bully after bully. So I keep to myself. My room is decked out in merchandise. I have it all. From posters to bed sheets, I only accept Shrek themed objects and decor.

I was browsing Shrek fan art on this website for those like me, and I get a knock on my door. Its my father.

"Honey I need to talk to you. I think you have a problem, and I am here to help. I have arranged a therapy session for you tomorrow at three thirty."

My father is very catholic, and he never respected my religion from the get go. "Dad, I appreciate the support but I am perfectly happy with who I am. Ever since the first Shrek movie came out, I fell in love. I accepted him for who he was and his contribution to this universe. Our duty on Earth is to love and worship Shrek... _forogre_. There are many people like me, and those people are the only ones who accept me for my beliefs. I am sorry dad but I must decline."

"Please Nicole, this life you're living is not healthy. I need for you to get help. Not just for me, but for your social life."

"I'm sorry... I can't." I started crying at that point. My dad looked at me with dissapointment and sadness. I want him to be happy but I cannot abandon Shrek. He walked out of my room.

I took off all of my clothes, except my fuzzy Shrek socks, and slipped on a Shrek robe. I sat at my desk with my head sitting on my hands. _Have I made I mistake?_ I thought. I quickly denied it. Shrek is the true deity and I know it. I tried to forget the incident with my father and went back to browsing on the official Church of Onion Layers website.

As I was browsing, I heard a noise. It sounded so familiar, but it was too quiet to comprehend. It got louder and louder. Eventually all I could hear is

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an "L" on her forehead"

I rushed to the window. I could not believe my eyes. A tear rolls down while I have a fixed grin on my face. " _Shrek..."_ I muttered. He flew into my window and I get winded by a breeze of onion fresh scent. He sees me crying and walks up to me, whiping the tears from my face. Lord Shrek then picks me up, with my face still displaying the same expression, and puts me on my bed.

With his deep, sensual voice he says, "Come my child. Let Lord Shrek display what he does to his loyal followers."

He picks me up again and puts me on my knees. He whips out his massive dong and shows it off. I sit in amazement and realise what he wants me to do. I stuck his ogre-sized schlong into my mouth as best as I can. I rubbed it also, for maximum pleasure. It is so big, while my mouth is only so small. He thrusted and I can tell he enjoyed it. _Anything for Shrek._ Before he shrejaculated, he took his monster cock out and layed me down. He then penetrated my asshole. Hard. I screamed and moaned but I allowed it. I loved it. He pushed hard, back and forth. So much pain... but it feels so good... We both came at the exact same time. It was the most magical moment of my life. I was out of breathe but he seemed perfectly normal. I weakly smiled at him, at a loss for words. He smiled back with hope.

After, my father walked in, and he stood there. Shocked. Disgusted. Shrek rotated his head and stared back. He slowly walked towards him, with his massive ogre cock exposed. Shrek picks up my father with one hand and makes him suck his dick even more. He shoves it so far down my dad's throat. I just stand there, still mesmorized over Shrek. But alas, his cock is so big that it chokes my father and kills him. I do not even care. I am actually happy that he died.

Before Lord Shrek's depart he said the words to me, "It is NEVER Ogre." He then flew out the window while playing the song "All Star".

I lay on the ground and I closed my eyes, still holding a smile. My heart stops, shortly follows my breathe. I die happily surrounded my Shrek's onion seed in my room. Before I passed, one last thought crossed my mind. "Shrek is love. Shrek... is life."


End file.
